


Firsts

by shittyfoureyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Comfort Sex, Commitment, Committed Relationship, Escape, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Eren Yeager, Partnership, Plans For The Future, Promises, Protectiveness, Reflection, Rescue, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes
Summary: The first time Eren falls in love, it's with his Captain.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Separating my abandoned ereri week chapters into their own oneshots.

The first time I saw him, I was a child, and he didn't see me.

The first time he saw me, I was a man, and I already knew his face.

The first time I saw him cry, he did not know that I saw.

The first time he did, my arms opened for him.

The first time we kissed, I was crying. He was crying too.

That was the first time he realized what it was, but for me, that happened long ago.

He was crying the first time he told me. I thought I was crying, but it was only blood on my face. I thought I said it back, but my eyes were closed. I was in his arms and somewhere else, and he was still there.

The first time we joined in bed was the day I learned the truth.

He opened the door, and then he opened himself.

And then I was locked away.

\---

We didn't make love in Shiganshina; there was no love in that place.

We made love in his bed.

It was messy and clumsy and frantic with all the passion our depleted bodies could give.

He trembled when he kissed me in the soft blue glow. He shook as he stripped me and laid me bare.

He whispered to me his fear and relief, praises for me and curses for others, apologies and promises and hopes and declarations of love. My name joined these whispered things even as I entered him.

He touched me gently, and I him, and when his touches turned rough and desperate, they were no less gentle. 

My name was on his lips as we writhed and gasped for air, and my name was not a whisper when he came. It was not a whisper on the first, or the second, or the third when he was buried inside me.

We overflowed with each other, his scent was on me, his marks, his claim blossoming red.

And when they came for me, when they took me from him, he was still with me. They could not take what I kept of him inside of me.

At night, he came for me. He whispered my name, he opened the door, he kissed me.

That was not the first time I had seen someone lie lifeless in front of me or the first time I saw the light leave someone's eyes. Far from it. I have seen death, known it all my life.

It was the first time I saw death with him as the bringer of it.

The first promise he ever made to me, he kept. My sword and shield, my hope.

He was freedom. We took wing.

The first time I saw the ocean, I was by his side.

For the first time in our lives, we were happy, and nothing would ever take that away from us.


End file.
